The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices and, more particularly, to the field of electronic devices with printed circuit boards that generate heat.
There is a general desire to reduce the size or footprint of electronic devices, such as wireless modems. The extent to which the size of such devices may be reduced is limited by several factors. For example, such devices typically include electronic components which generate heat. Reduction in size generally impacts the ability of the device to dissipate the generated heat. Further, in order to avoid interference, particularly electromagnetic interference, the electronic components in such devices must be maintained at a certain distance from other components. Thus, the extent to which the size of such devices may be reduced is further limited.